Anexe n1 de The First, the One
by Nirom
Summary: Ici, vous trouverez plusieurs choses, amusantes ou horribles, ça dépendra. Mais avant tout, ceci est pour les gens qui ont déjà lu Tfto, les autres auront peut-être du mal à comprendre... Chapitre 2 en ligne :
1. Chapter 1 : Partir pour te fuir

**Bien. Voici donc L'Annexe numéro 1 de the First the one... A partir du chapitre 13, je crois bien. **

**Résumé des épisodes précédents, concernant Sherlock et John, du moins : **

**Le jour de l'anniversaire de Geremy Lestrade, le 20 novembre, celui-ci est envahit par trois génies : le détective consultant, son frère, et son pire ennemi. En gros, Sherlock, Mycroft et Moriarty. Comme les deux consultants se font des mamours dans sa cuisine et qu'il aimerait passer une soirée tranquille, Lestrade se rends à Baker street, où il informe le toubib que l'homme le plus dangereux de Londres et accessoirement du monde se trouve chez lui avec les frères ennemis. Ils passent la soirée ensemble et l'inspecteur part sur un baiser. **

**Quelques semaines plus tard, le docteur à fuit Baker-street parce que Sherlock a ramené un amant de passage dans l'espoir de le rendre jaloux, ce qui a peut-être trop bien marché. Il se rends donc chez Lestrade et l'y trouve et très mauvaise compagnie. Cependant, il n'y a pas de mort car le criminel consultant et le médecin ont un but commun durant tout le chapitre : découvrir le prénom de l'inspecteur. Dans la soirée, John est d'ailleurs rassuré car il découvre un côté plus ou moins humain à Moriarty qui va couvrir l'inspecteur pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid. **

**Nous reprenons un peu avant la fin du chapitre treize : Moriarty s'est fait avoir par une de ses propres grenades aveuglantes, Il est momentanément sourd et aveugle. Lestrade l'emmène donc voir le médecin le plus qualifié qu'il connaisse : John Watson.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

.

_**U »_¨°)+(°¨_ « U**_

_._

_Sherlock avait passé la matinée à s'ennuyer prodigieusement et John à ruminer devant la télé. Aussi, quand le pas de l'inspecteur retenti dans les escaliers après un coup de sonnette et un bonjour à Mrs Hudson, le détective était debout, impatient, survolté, désespéré. _

_-Vous avez quelque chose pour moi ? Un meurtre ? Un suicide ? Une organisation criminelle à démanteler ? Un chien disparu ? Le sac d'une vieille dame volé ? ?_

_-Rien de tout ça, désolé Sherlock… Ceci dit, j'ai peut-être mieux… Mais c'est pour le toubib que je suis venu. _

_=Pardon ? _

_._

_Avant de monter, Lestrade avait confié Moriarty à Mrs Hudson, et le criminel, pas très naturellement, avait dit qu'il était sourd et aveugle pour le moment et il avait tendu la main pour qu'elle y écrive._

_« Bonjours »_

_-Bon… Bonjour._

_-Comme il doit être triste le pauvre malheureux !, s'était écrié la bonne dame avec compassion. Surtout que le malfrat était toujours pieds nus…_

_« Comment vous appelez vous ? »_

_-… Jim. Enfin… James. Mais appelez moi Jim._

_« C'est très joli ! »_

_Il inclinait la tête et tendait l'autre main vers le visage de la logeuse pour connaître son expression quand Lestrade revint le chercher. _

_Quel étrange tableau, le loup apprivoisé par la mère-grand… Dans une pulsion, il passa derrière lui et le prit doucement par les épaules, posant un baiser papillon dans le cou gelé, le faisant sursauter._

_Mrs Hudson secoua la tête et se souvint des paroles d'une de ses anciennes locataires, d'avant Sherlock : « Tous les hommes biens sont pris. Ou Gay. Ou les deux. » Les jeunes filles de notre époque étaient décidément bien à plaindre._

_L'inspecteur remonta Jim à l'étage, la vieille dame les suivit bientôt avec un plateau, quatre tasses de thés et des biscuits. _

_Sherlock ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de s'exclamer haut et fort « Tiens donc ! Jim ! »_

…

_Malheureusement pour lui, le bandit n'eut strictement aucune réaction. Il s'assit où le mena Lestrade et prit la tasse que Mrs Hudson lui donna. La logeuse chuchota à Sherlock en passant près de lui :_

_-Sherlock, voyons ! Ce jeune homme est aveugle et sourd !_

_=QUOI ?_

_John, qui était toujours un peu nerveux en présence du criminel consultant n'en revenait pas non plus. Il se retourna vers l'inspecteur :_

_-C'est vrai ?_

_Celui-ci se gratta machinalement la nuque :_

_-On dirait bien que oui. Je voudrais savoir s'il peut et quand il va guérir, et ce qu'il faut faire…_

_-Il est hors de question que j'examine ce psychopathe !_

_-Vous avez la rancune plus tenace que je pensais, John… glissa Sherlock, pas vraiment innocemment. _

_L'inspecteur secoua une nouvelle fois la tête et prit la mains de Jim, l'air triste._

_« Il ne veut pas, vous lui faites peur… »_

_-Je vous l'avais bien dit, qu'il refuserait. Vous faites confiance bien trop vite, ne vous plaignez pas d'être déçu ! Et soyez sérieux deux minutes, qui irait s'inquiéter de ma santé, hein ?_

_« Moi. »_

_-… Oui… Bon, à part vous ? _

_John fronça les sourcils. Il avait rêvé ou Moriarty avait rougit un quart de seconde ? Lestrade continuait :_

_« Sherlock s'ennuie… »_

_-Le pauvre chat ! J'arrangerais ça bientôt. _

_« Ne tuez personne dans ma juridiction ! »_

_-… En France, c'est bon ?_

_Le policier soupira, ce n'était bon nulle part, bien sur…_

_« Non, c'est mal. »_

_Le criminel consultant tira la langue, l'inspecteur se releva :_

_-Bon, alors tant pis… (Il hésita encore et craqua, suppliant :) Toubib… Vous ne voulez vraiment pas le faire, même pour moi ?_

_John soupira et Sherlock qui grattait son violon eut un sourire : Touché, coulé…_

_-D'accord. Laissez moi seul avec lui…_

_-Eh ! Et moi, je vais où ? _

_Sherlock n'avait pas du tout l'intension d'être délogé de son salon. _

_-Je ne sais pas, va dans ta chambre avec l'inspecteur, ou sors, pour une fois, ça ne te fera pas de mal ! !_

_-Hum, John, je ne suis pas sur que tu veuille réellement que je me retrouve seul à seul avec Lestrade dans ma chambre. Ce cher inspecteur est de plus en plus sexe ces derniers temps…_

_Le concerné remercia le ciel que Jim n'aie pas entendu et frissonna. _

_-Très bien, soupira enfin le docteur. De toute façon, le matériel est dans la salle de bain… _

_Il attrapa son « patient » par le bras et le poussa vers la salle d'eau, lançant un dernier regard noir à Sherlock._

_._

_John ferma la porte derrière lui et regarda le loup dans la bergerie… Pieds nus. Il y avait du sang sur le carrelage, tiens… Il jura, poussa Moriarty sur une chaise et lui attrapa les chevilles. Sur la plante droite, deux coupures dont une assez profonde d'où perlait le sang qui tachait le sol. Il s'écriât, scandalisé : _

_-Mais vous ne ressentez pas la douleur ? ! Vous êtes humain ? !_

_Il se rappela que le criminel consultant ne pouvait pas l'entendre, il écrit seulement la première phrase sur la paume ouverte. _

_-Si, bien sur._

_« Vous êtes sadique ET masochiste ? »_

_-Seulement le premier, et vous ?_

_« Alors pourquoi ? »_

_Le brun haussa les épaules : _

_-La douleur est éphémère, pourquoi s'en soucier, Johnny-boy ?_

_« Parce que la vie aussi est éphémère ! »_

_-Hé, justement, Johnny-boy, Justement…_

"_Vous avez de la chance que je n'ai pas mon flingue sur moi."_

_Jim éclata de rire : _

_-Allons, je n'ai tué personne depuis Janvier, du moins personne d'anglais. … C'est mesquin d'appuyer sur mes plaies exprès pour vous venger._

_Excédé, John saisit un flacon d'alcool pur et un coton…_

_-Aïe ! ! Ça aussi c'est mesquin !_

_Le docteur le gratifiât d'un regard mauvais avant de se rappeler qu'il était aussi aveugle. Il lui désinfecta correctement le pied, et lui remit chaussettes et chaussures avec plus de délicatesse qu'il ne s'en serait jamais cru capable à l'égard d'un tueur psychopathique. Peut-être que le fait que Moriarty était resté immobile, pensif, presque humain pendant toute l'opération aidait. _

_Il se lava les mains et se remit à sa tâche véritable. _

_Il commença par nettoyer les oreilles du bandit en profondeur, bien qu'elles soient propres, du sang avait bouché l'oreille interne quand les tympans avaient explosés, et cela gênait la cicatrisation._

_Moriarty grimaça beaucoup, pas habitué à ce qu'on lui touche la tête, mais quand le médecin eut finit, il avait retrouvé une grande partie de ses capacités, il pouvait distinguer les mots, même si évaluer les distances restait difficile. _

_Quand à ces yeux, ils semblaient en parfait état, le problème devait venir de la rétine saturée et endommagée par un trop plein de lumière. Elle devrait guérir. _

_Il venait d'arriver à cette conclusion quand le malfrat tourna brusquement la tête vers la fenêtre, dur : _

_-Qu'est ce que c'est ? _

_-Un chat. Vous êtes allergique ? _

_-Non. Laissez-moi deviner… Tigré, les yeux verts._

_-… C'est exact, mais comment…_

_John était stupéfait. Moriarty ricana lugubrement : _

_-Il squatte chez l'inspecteur, je connais son odeur. Je ne pensais pas qu'il traverserait la moitié de la ville pour nous retrouver… Rendez vous compte qu'il l'a baptisé Jimmy ! !_

_-Et vous, vous ne l'appelez pas par son prénom. _

_-Et alors ? Vous non plus, je suppose. _

_-Hum… Eh ben… Oui. C'est trop étrange. _

_-Continuez comme ça, je suis d'humeur jalouse. Passez moi donc ce chat…_

_._

_A ce moment là, on toqua :_

_-Toubib ? Je peux entrer, maintenant ? _

_Celui-ci ne répondit pas tout de suite, contemplant le soulagement sur le visage du criminel : Enfin ! Il pouvait enfin entendre la voix éraillé, douce de l'inspecteur ! _

_-… Euh oui, entrez !_

_Sherlock suivait, il s'appuya à la porte, grattant les cordes de son instrument sans délicatesse._

_-Alors ? _

_-Pour faire simple, il entend, il faudra attendre une ou deux semaines pour que tout redevienne comme avant, et il devrait voir assez bien d'ici deux jours, et normalement d'ici quatre jours._

_Lestrade acquiesça, et remarqua, se frottant à ses chevilles…_

_-Jimmy ? _

_Il se pencha et l'animal sauta sur ses épaules en ronronnant. _

_-Et moi ? _

_Sourire. _

_-Jim ? _

_Sherlock secoua la tête. Quel mélo ! Même avec John, il n'y avait pas de scène aussi guimauve._

_-N'oubliez pas votre promesse, lança t-il, je m'ennuie ! _

_-Sherlock !_

_N'empêche, des fois, il aurait aimé un peu plus de tendresse avec John. Pourquoi John était-il incapable de l'accepter comme il était alors que Lestrade accueillait un criminel multirécidiviste chez lui par intermittences ? Pourtant, lui, il est du même côté que John, il fait des efforts, aussi, il essaye d'être un peu plus humain, au moins de chercher des distractions ailleurs que dans le crime… Mais il n'y a vraiment que ça de passionnant. A part John. Avec lui, il ne s'ennuie pas, jamais. Mais John ne le comprend pas. Il essaye, ça ne fait aucun doute, mais… _

_Moriarty, lui, ne fait pas d'effort, et pourtant, il a de la tendresse. Pourquoi ? Bon, il essaye de tuer moins de gens. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment la mort qui le passionne. La vie est injuste. _

_Et maintenant, John s'est intégré à un groupe. Avec Lestrade et Jim, pas avec lui. _

_Son cœur se sera, il baissa les yeux, s'enfuit dans le salon avec son violon, commença à en jouer, de manière désordonnée. Son cœur est un champ de bataille que John a dévasté sans même s'en rendre compte, avant d'y construire un beau château, de l'y enfermer, et d'aller voir ailleurs. _

_La solitude totale est-elle préférable à une demie compagnie ? _

_Il rangea l'instrument dans son étui, mis son manteau et s'empara de son écharpe. _

_-Sherlock ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _

John.

_-Je crois que c'est la question la plus stupide que tu ne m'aies jamais posée, John. Je sors._

Retiens moi, John.

_-En emportant ton violon ? _

_-Oui._

John, moi, je voudrais te jouer mon cœur pour que tu le comprennes…

_-Mais pourquoi faire ? !_

…pour que tu m'aimes vraiment…

_-Pour mettre de l'ordre dans mes sentiments… Il est possible que je ne revienne pas du tout. Ne m'attends pas pour dîner. _

…Je ne sais pas si je supporterais encore longtemps ta demie froideur…

_-MAIS OÙ TU VAS ? ?_

_-Je ne sais pas. Au revoir, John. Lestrade, Jim… _

_Il ferma la porte doucement, laissant le docteur hébété._

_-Mais…_

_Dès qu'il s'agissait de Sherlock, Moriarty était encore le plus à même de parler. _

_-Vous venez de découvrir que j'étais humain. Il serait temps que le même déclic se fasse pour Sherlock, où il en souffrira de plus en plus, jusqu'à trop. Et je vous promets que vous ne lui survivrez pas vingt-quatre heures. _

_Lestrade remercia quand même pour le traitement avant qu'ils ne partent. _

.

Ce soir là, Sarah rentrait d'une dure journée de travail, sans John, qui plus est, car il avait dû courir après son colocataire, encore une fois.

Elle soupira, fatiguée. Elle essayait de ne pas trop y penser, à John et à ...Sherlock. Elle ne voulait pas de jalousie, sa vie était trop terne pour qu'elle y mette ce sentiment. Elle soupira, John devait être heureux avec _Sherlock, lui _! Elle ne le connaissait presque pas, mais elle le détestait. John était le meilleur homme qui lui avait été donné de rencontrer, et un génie qui le mettait régulièrement hors de lui l'accaparait comme un jouet !

Et voilà. La jalousie.

Elle alluma la lumière de son appartement et ... poussa un cri d'épouvante.

Un long corps sombre, debout au milieux de son salon, son visage blanc comme la neige qui la dévisage de ses yeux si clairs qu'ils en font peurs, _la mort. _Euh… _Sherlock._ Holmes. Le colocataire de John. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? Comment était-il entré ?

-Le code de votre porte était évident.

Une voix sombre et grave… Ce type n'est pas humain.

-Je peux rester ?

-Pardon ?

Elle est réellement surprise… Sherlock Holmes n'est pas le genre de personne que l'on imagine facilement en train de demander la permission… ça ne lui va pas. D'ailleurs, il n'aime pas ça. Et pourtant, il l'a fait. Pourquoi ? Ça a un rapport avec John ?

A ce point là de sa réflexion, Sarah était vraiment inquiète…

-Je peux rester ? Je ne bougerais pas du fauteuil, ou du canapé, je ne dirais pas un mot…

.

.

-Oui … Mais…Enfin… Que… Non… Stop ! Si vous restez ici, je veux savoir pourquoi !

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, hochât la tête. Au point où il en était… Il s »assit sur un fauteuil, remonta ses jambes contre lui, baissa les yeux.

-C'est John.

-D'habitude, c'est plutôt vous…

Le brun leva vers elle un regard désemparé.

-Ce… Ce n'était qu'une remarque !

Curieusement, elle ne se rendit compte qu'à ce moment à quel point il était beau, la détresse lui allait bien… Elle effaçait un peu son horrible caractère…

-Pourquoi êtes vous parti ?

Elle ôtait son manteau, elle alla le poser dans l'entrée et revint s'asseoir en face de lui. Il hésita un instant avant de parler, toujours replié sur lui-même, les yeux perdu dans le vides.

-Comment est John avec vous ?

La question la surprit.

-Hein ? ! Euh… Bien… Il est franc, souriant, galant, drôle, prévenant, … Heu… C'est tout ?

Elle passa ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, un peu gênée.

-Il n'est jamais comme ça avec moi.

-Ah ? Et comment est-il ?

-… Sur les nerfs, excédé, fatigué, chez vous, agacé, furieux, scandalisé, Il dit souvent que je n'ai pas de cœur, je fais des efforts, pourtant, pour lui…

-Sarah regarda les mèches noires tomber devant le visage peiné.

-D'accord… Mais pourquoi être venu chez moi ?

-C'est le dernier endroit auquel il pensera qu'il me cherche.

-Je… Non. (Elle soupira, aperçut l'étui que Sherlock avait gardé serré contre lui.) Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Un violon.

-Oh… Vous m'enjoueriez un peu ? Après manger, bien sur…

Hochement lent de tête, Sherlock ne faisait plus attention à elle. Elle lui tapota l'épaule, compatissant un peu et il se retint de frissonner. Il n'aimait pas les contacts, sauf quand c'était John. Et Moriarty, des fois… Mais John était mieux. Cependant, le geste de la jeune femme venait d'une bonne intension, il ne le rejeta pas.

Ils mangèrent… Enfin, elle mangea devant la télé, l'ambiance était étrange, entre malaise et compréhension… Finalement, Sarah éteint le poste.

-Bon…Eh bien, … Bonne nuit…Vous allez pouvoir dormir ?

-C'est sans importance. Bonne nuit.

.

Mais il n'est pas si facile de trouver le repos lorsque l'on sait que Sherlock Holmes arpente votre salon… Vous réussiriez, vous ?

Elle finit par se relever et repasser dans le salon.

Sherlock, étendu sur le canapé, fixait désespérément le plafond, les mains jointes en prières. A quoi pouvait-il bien penser ? A John ou à la taille d'un humain par rapport à celle de ²l'univers ?

Cet homme était étrangement fascinant… Elle comprenait pourquoi John préférait sa compagnie à la sienne… Mais c'était aux prit d'efforts incroyables. Chaque fois qu'il venait chez elle ou presque, c'était parce que Sherlock l'avait mis de mauvaise humeur…

Il aimait cependant suffisamment le détective pour rester avec lui malgré tout… Tout quoi ? Qu'est ce que John reprochait exactement à Sherlock ? Sûrement pas seulement son mauvais caractère…

Sherlock pensait exactement à la même chose. Mais il y avait tant de choses pour lesquelles il pourrait lui en vouloir…

Peut-être parce que le détective était intimidant, peut-être parce qu'il l'admirait mais ne recevait rien ou pas assez en retour, peut-être parce que c'était contre lui-même qu'il était en colère parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire pour que Sherlock arrête les patchs et les jeux malsains… Peut-être parce que malgré le fait qu'il l'aimait, il ne le comprenait pas, le génie était trop obscur pour dire clairement ses sentiments… Peut-être parce qu'il n'aimait pas dépendre de lui, aussi…Peut-être parce que Sherlock ne l'écoutait jamais et qu'il avait l'impression de compter pour du beurre, peut-être parce que Sherlock lui paraissait inatteignable, peut-être parce que c'était trop dur de se retenir de lui sauter au cou quand il rentrait enfin d'une de ses expéditions solitaire, vivant, parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'officiel entre eux, peut-être parce qu'il était déçu… Peut-être tout ça à la fois. A vrai dire, John Watson lui-même n'en savait rien.

.

Sherlock se releva doucement, ressorti son stradivarius, vérifia rapidement s'il était accordé et reprit la mélodie désordonnée de l'après midi, mais plus harmonieusement, les notes coulaient comme les gouttes de pluie le long d'un visage trempé de pleurs… Non, c'était trop d'eau. Le rythme enchaîna saccades, trilles, gamme, syncopes, calme et agitation, mélancolie et tristesse était pourtant les maîtres mots de l'air.

.

Appuyée dans l'encadrure de la porte, Sarah écoutait, invisible et silencieuse, cet homme fendre sa carapace d'intelligence pour essayer de comprendre son propre cœur à travers la musique… Il était vraiment magnifique et elle sentait son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer…

C'était stupide… Elle l'était, d'ailleurs… Mais maintenant, elle savait. Entre John et elle, il n'y aurait jamais que de l'amitié. D'abord parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre ça, contre lui… Et ensuite parce qu'elle venait de passer du côté des fan-girl. Imaginer John et Sherlock, Sherlock et John… John et elle ? Qu'elle platitude !

.

Elle restât jusqu'à ce qu'a ce que la musique s'arrête puis retourna se coucher.

Mais il y a tout de même des limite à ce qu'une fan-girl peu supporter…

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, la suite dès que j'ai publié le chapitre suivant de TFTO. <strong>

**Me gratifieriez vous d'une review malgré tout ?  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2 : Déménagements

**Bon, voilà, les choupi ! **

**C'est ici que je publie la suite, hein. Ce chapitre est surtout un mélange d'original et de copier coller avec le chapitre 17 de The First, mais j'en ai besoins pour la suite. Je sais que j'y ai mis le temps, mais voyez vous, pour une dizaine de raisons toutes très bonnes mais que je ne vous exposerait pas maintenant, je n'ai pas pu écrire pendant deux semaines. Du moins, pas ça. **

**Je vous promet la suite vite. **

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

><p><em>Anexe, chapitre Deux :<em>

_._

_._

_._

Le samedi fut hard pour Sarah aussi. Quand elle se réveilla, le lendemain matin, Sherlock était déjà réveillé, mais comme il avait les yeux clos, elle ne s'en aperçut pas tout de suite. Elle manqua d'ailleurs de faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu'alors qu'elle se penchait sur lui pour vérifier, il ouvrit brusquement ses yeux clairs et lui dit « Bonjours » de sa voix grave.

Elle se retrouva à genoux, prise d'un rire à moitié hystérique, les mains devant la bouche fixant le détective, surprit que les gens normaux soient si émotifs.

-Je vous ai juste dit bonjours, constata t-il doucement. Calmez-vous. Je suis si effrayant que ça ?

-… NoOn… Vous… Vous m'avez juste fait p… Surprise. Vous avez bien dormis ?

-Je n'ai pas dormis.

-Que… Quoi ? Mais comment ?

-En ne dormant pas. Vous n'avez jamais passé une nuit blanche ?

-Si, bien sur, comme tout le monde, mais…

-Qui y a-t-il ? Je ne dors que rarement, je suis habitué.

Sarah se releva, ébahie par tant de détachement, et fit demi tour avec une grimace d'incompréhension et d'ahurissement. Comment pouvait-on parler d'une nuit blanche comme ça ? Elle, elle en ressortait à chaque fois dans un état effroyable, dans une humeur à faire reculer la peste elle-même, et avec des cernes sous les yeux qui feraient fuir n'importe quel homme ayant les yeux en face des trous. Mais Sherlock Holmes n'avait pas changé depuis la veille. Il était toujours beau, toujours aussi froid, et ne montrait pas le moindre signe de fatigue.

Alors qu'elle se faisait du café, elle entendit la voix du tonnerre de dieu lui réclamer un thé. Et des toasts. Et des œufs, tant qu'elle y était. Et elle comprit enfin ce que pouvait être la vie quotidienne de John et à quel point elle était passé à côté de quelqu'un de bien. Elle fit néanmoins ce qu'il voulait. Elle l'appela pour qu'il vienne manger, mais un silence glacé lui répondit. Il ne dormait toujours pas, les mains jointes, comme s'il priait, les yeux de nouveau clos, il devait réfléchir.

-Sher…lock ?

Il ne daigna pas répondre et elle lui apporta silencieusement une tasse de café et une assiette pleine de toast et d'œufs, sur un plateau propre, avec couvert et serviettes. Ce ne fut que quand ça fut posé devant lui qu'il daigna se redresser et dévorer le tout. Et Sarah, sans s'empêcher de pensé qu'elle s'était faite avoir se dit aussi que si elle n'avait plus fait attention à lui, il n'aurait pas réclamé, il ne se serait pas levé. Il avait un besoin maladif de reconnaissance, de s'affirmer, de hurler au monde « J'existe, je suis là ! » au point de ne plus pouvoir vivre que de cette reconnaissance. Si on ne s'occupait pas de lui, on ne le reconnaissait pas, et si personne n'admettait son existence, personne n'en avait besoin, donc peut importait qu'il bouge, vive ou meure. Il n'avait donc jamais envie de faire des efforts pour aller vers les autres, lui ? Ah, si, pendant, les affaires, John lui avait parlé des soudaine montée d'activité Sherlockienne. Est-ce qu'il devenait actif à tous les niveaux ? Bah, il était un peu trop tard pour se demander ça. Ils étaient ensembles depuis trois ans, ils devaient bien coucher ensemble. Elle essaya de se représenter John nu… Elle l'avait déjà vu, bien sur, mais touchant le corps d'un homme… Et Sherlock nu ? Sherlock et John n… ? Elle prit soudain un coup de flush et retourna vite dans sa chambre pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires et dans ses pensées.

Lorsqu'elle revint, une question lui brûlait les lèvres : Pourquoi était-il parti de chez John ? John comprenait ce qu'il voulait réellement, ce dont il avait besoin pour vivre, et il suppléait parfaitement à ce besoin… Et il devait même prendre les devants. Il devait être bien avec lui, alors pourquoi ?

-Parce que je l'aime. J'ai mit énormément de temps à l'atteindre, mon pire ennemi rapplique et aussi tôt, c'est comme si je n'existais plus. John s'occupe de moi, mais il n'est jamais vraiment tendre, … Je suppose qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire, il n'est pas Gay, je suis une exception.

-Tendre… ?

-Oui, faire des gestes comme me prendre dans ses bras, spontanément, ou dire des choses romantiques, ou même formidablement clichées… Il fait beaucoup de choses mais il manque toujours ce bout d'acceptation. Je dois me faire à l'idée qu'il ne sera pas à moi pour toujours, qu'il peut s'intéresser à d'autre gens, d'autres personnes, … Je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas ! Et si je n'étais pas parti, c'est lui qui serait là maintenant. On se serait disputé avant… Et je ne veux pas qu'il retombe dans vos bras en plus. De toutes ses ex petites amies, vous êtes la mieux, la seule que je considère vraiment comme une rivale, n'y voyez aucun encouragement, cependant, vous ne pouvez pas gagner contre moi.

-Oh mais je m'en doute bien ! Le passé l'a suffisamment prouvé ! Mais je prends note du compliment… Pourquoi je suis la seule ?

-Vous êtes belle, intelligente, du moins un peu plus que les autres, discrète, un bon sens des responsabilités, pas trop coquette, patiente, mais juste suffisamment peu pour que je puisse le garder… Vous êtes un peu moins ennuyante que les autres.

Sarah pencha la tête sur le côté, pas vraiment sure de la réaction à avoir, puis elle retourna dans sa chambre pour se préparer à partir travailler.

Ce ne fut qu'en rentrant qu'elle finit par comprendre pourquoi John était devenu un maniaque du rangement. Sur sa table de cuisine, une vingtaine de petites assiettes étaient remplies par des échantillons de toutes les sortes de champoings mélangée avec du vinaigre, ou du fluor, ou dieu sait quoi d'autre, Sherlock inspectant le tout avec une rigueur scientifique.

Inutile de dire que le lendemain, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle le mit à la porte.

Il marcha un moment puis, ressentant le besoin subit d'exprimer ses sentiments, il ouvrit son étui à violon et joua pendant deux bonnes heures avant que la police ne l'embarque.

Une fois au poste, Il réclama l'inspecteur Lestrade et fut infernal jusqu'à ce qu'on l'envoie dans les bureaux du Yard ou Sally l'accueillit avec une sorte de jouissance presque Physique. Dimock était circonspect, mais bon…

Quand Lestrade arriva, il avait l'air mélancolique. Il fit signe à Dimock de lui retirer ses menottes tout en ôtant son manteau. En contournant son bureau pour s'asseoir, il remarqua l'étui à violon, aux pieds du détective. Il interrogea :

-Alors, où étiez vous passé ? Le docteur m'a dit que vous n'étiez pas rentré du Week-end.

Le sergent Donovan répondit à la place du brun :

-On l'a trouvé dans la rue, en train de jouer des airs lugubres aux passant, chef. Il vous a réclamé à corps et à cri alors le service de la circulation l'a monté ici.

Lestrade écoutait en jouant machinalement avec son stylo, il leva ses yeux noirs vers ceux, clairs, de Sherlock.

-Vous pouvez me jouer du Tchaïkovski ?

.

Le deux adjoints de l'inspecteur ouvraient des yeux comme des boules de billard et commencèrent à se demander s'il allait bien, pendant que le consultant, une fois n'est pas coutume, eut l'air surprit quelques secondes. Avec une candeur à toute épreuve, le policier demanda :

-Vous n'aimez pas Tchaïkovski ? C'est très beau, pourtant…

Devant la mine ahurie des deux subordonnés, Sherlock sourit et sorti son violon. Quelques secondes plus tard, les notes résonnaient dans les bureaux de l'étage.

.

On ne peut pas dire qu'il y mit toute son âme, bien sur, mais une bonne partie quand même. Tous ses sentiments pour John dans la musique du compositeur russe. C'était simplement beau.

Quand le silence revint, tout le personnel du Yard était massé autour du bureau de l'inspecteur, qui poussa un soupir, après quelques secondes :

-Sherlock… Vous êtes un chimiste hors pair, un Hacker de génie, un très bon acteur, un musicien plus qu'excellent… Il faudra que vous me disiez un jour pourquoi vous avez choisit notre univers sordide pour vous épanouir plutôt que d'aller éblouir le reste du monde. Vraiment. Enfin…Tout le monde au travail !

Sherlock était surprit.

-Vous dites de jolies choses, Lestrade.

- Ah… ? Merci. Bon, Sally ? J'ai perdu jeudi et vendredi, puisqu'il est là, il va m'aider à rattraper ? N'est ce pas ?

Il fixait le brun d'un regard appuyé, celui-ci grimaça, dédaigneux, mais soupira qu'okay. Tant qu'à faire. Ça le distrairait au moins un temps !

La journée passa vite, et à la fin, le policier avait même prit de l'avance.

Il l'emmena chez lui et lui promit de ne rien dire à John. Son portable… Non, le portable que Moriarty lui avait donné émit un {BIP !} sonore, mais il prit quand même le temps de lui donner des rechanges pour qu'il prenne sa douche et ait des vêtements propre avant d'aller répondre. Sherlock se lava doucement, mélancolique. Des fois, il prenait son bain avec John… Il lui manquait… Mais il ne devait pas rentrer. Il avait besoins que John comprenne qu'il avait besoins de lui et qu'il lui montre de la vraie tendresse. Il finit de se savonner, se rinça et se sécha. Les vêtements de l'inspecteur étaient un peu grands pour lui mais ils tenaient quand même.

Par curiosité, il alla jeter un œil à la conversation électronique de Lestrade et Moriarty.

[L : Non. Pas exactement.

M : En tout cas, je vous interdis de faire quoique ce soit avec Sherlock !

L : Je me demande pourquoi vous vous inquiétez. Je n'ai touché personne depuis mon divorce, ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais m'y remettre. Et si je voulais quoique soit à Sherlock, ce serait fait depuis longtemps.]

Derrière le fauteuil, Sherlock mit du temps à réaliser ce qu'il venait de lire, comme Moriarty l'avait sûrement fait. Quand Lestrade revint de la cuisine, il le dévisagea sans arriver à s'y faire. Il plissa les yeux :

-Pas une fois depuis huit ans ?

-Pas depuis douze ans, plutôt, fit Lestrade après avoir réfléchit trente secondes. Depuis la nuit de noces, en fait. Pourquoi ? Vous ne l'aviez pas déduit ?

-Non, vous avez l'air normal, je ne vous ai jamais vu en manque de sexe…

-Sûrement parce que ça ne m'a jamais manqué. … C'est si surprenant ?

Le brun écarquillait les yeux et Moriarty devait avoir la même réaction derrière ses écrans.

-Jamais… Jamais ? Vous n'avez jamais eu envie de quelqu'un pendant douze ans ?

-Non… Ou du moins, pas comme ça. Pourquoi ?

-Rien du tout pendant 144 mois ?

L'inspecteur fit rapidement le calcul…

-Oui.

-Vous n'avez jamais eut envie depuis 4383 jours ?

-C'est l'équivalent pour douze ans, oui. Et, je vous en pris, Sherlock, passez moi les heures et les secondes. Si je le dis, c'est que c'est vrai. Après tout, vous êtes le premier à me croire incapable de mentir, non ?

-Et… Ce…

Non, ce ne pouvait pas être un problème biologique, l'inspecteur allait très bien, sur tous les tableaux. Ce ne pouvait être dû qu'à deux choses : Le manque de volonté flagrant de Lestrade où alors…

-Mais… Vous êtes bon, au lit ?

Gêné, Lestrade se gratta la nuque :

-… Il parait… Mais je produis un effet bizarre, il n'y a jamais de seconde fois. Alors tant qu'à faire, autant s'en passer complètement, non ?

Sherlock ne voyait même plus que répondre. Il essaya de penser à une relation avec John sans ça. … Ils ne leurs resterait plus rien…

Dans son état actuel, il était absolument convaincu que le seul point sur lequel il s'entendait encore avec John, c'était tout le domaine du physique. Encore plus désespéré qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il se roula en boule dans le fauteuil d'en face.

Lestrade vint s'installer à sa place habituelle, reprenant son ordinateur.

Il déprima un moment, jusqu'à ce que l'inspecteur lâcha Moriarty pour lui demander de lui jouer quelque chose. Il passa la soirée à l'écouter et lui permit de dormir à côté de lui cette nuit là.

Le lendemain, ils furent réveillés par la livraison d'un piano noir de la meilleure qualité qui soit, luisant, massif… Le policier n'en revenait pas. Il y avait une note de Moriarty. Il se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de son hôte pour la lire :

_Pour quand je reviendrais._

_En attendant, virez Sherlock._

_Quand il aura finit de se demander pourquoi il n'y a pas de deuxième fois et qu'il n'aura pas trouvé il voudra voir par lui-même et je ne vous ai pas encore interdit de coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre._

_J.M_

En terminant de lire, Lestrade penchait la tête, dubitatif. Ça, ça voulait sans aucun doute dire que Moriarty voulait coucher avec lui. Non ?

-Si, fit Sherlock, répondant à ses pensées et penché par-dessus son épaule.

-Et… Il a raison quand il dit que vous cherchiez ?

-Oui.

-Et vous seriez vraiment passé à l'acte, s'il ne vous avait pas dit de partir ?

-Mais je ne suis pas encore parti…

Et cette question l'intriguait vraiment.

Le DI secoua la tête, et se gratta la nuque.

-Enfin bon. Vous petit déjeunez ?

Le consultant haussa les épaules. Pourquoi pas.

Il parti en milieu de journée et se demanda vaguement où aller. Pas un hôtel, trop cher. Il élimina une à une toutes ses connaissances jusqu'à trouver une personne chez qui il pourrait loger.

Anderson.

Pour tout un tas de raisons, il était le seul chez qui il pouvait aller en ce moment.

Il se mit donc en route.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Je sais que c'est court, mais… Review ? <strong>


End file.
